Known bars for spectacles comprise an elongated member having a rear end suitable for being arranged on the ear of a user and a front end suitable for being connected to the front portion of spectacles. The outer side of the front end is generally provided with graphic symbols, as for example the trademark of the manufacturer, which are applied in the factory in a permanent manner. For customizing said spectacles, the user or the retailer can glue symbols on one or both bars, however the result of this customization is inevitably not perfect as it was made in the factory, especially with respect to the aesthetics, the position and the mechanical resistance of the symbols applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,635, DE 3521296, DE 515774 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,093 disclose a bar for spectacles provided with a longitudinal pin which is inserted in a longitudinal hole made in one or more additional members.
In the bar for spectacles of DE 3521296 two screws are further inserted in transversal holes made in a front additional member, in the longitudinal pin and in a longitudinal tongue provided with a hinge member. The additional members are used to lengthen the bar and make it flexible, however with the consequence of decreasing its solidity.